Bifröst
by OzoraWings
Summary: Tsuna thought he had finally managed to do something right - to win the battle and free the cursed. But he was wrong to think that that was the end of the story as the flow of power the Arcobaleno once held left them, making them nothing more then babies with no memories of who they once were. The future holds challanges, but Tsuna was never one to leave someone behind. TsunaXHaru


**Code: **KHR-B-CH.01

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the featured media, the rights go to their rightful owners.

**Media: **Katekyo Hit-man Reborn!

**Title: **Bifröst

**Chapter:** 1

**Status. **In progress.

The Representative battle took a lot out of everyone; Tsuna more so then most, he after all had taken quite a beating and still stood to fight despite it all - despite the fact that after the first battle he was ready to drop with exhaustion and fatigue; riddled with wounds that were no where near healing; fighting mentally against feelings that scared him and trying his best to find himself in emotions that he had seldom felt before.

It had been a scary time for the Vongola's next generation and Tsunayoshi Sawada shouldered it all. Later - much later it would be said that Tsuna had been beaten into the ground all to help a tutor that put him through hell (…though Reborn was always there…to get him out again), Punished him; Trained him; Shaped him; _Made _him. An assassin that would one day work with him - an assassin that had once tried to kill him. A martial artist that he barely knew, and only got glimpses of a handful of times. A soldier that had helped train his friends. A stuntman that he hadn't really spoken to and all the times he had, the baby had been quite rube. And finally, a child that he had once given a hand to before, a sweet girl (that in the future) it would be said that they were similar.

All that was what stood behind them. Fighting for their lives of almost-strangers and putting himself and his family in danger. Even so, even after the battles that would spring forth and the people it would put in danger, it was worth it. It was so worth it when his plan came into play and he had finally done something _right._

Tsunayoshi was battered and bruised, his flames dwindling having gone too far into his reserves until there were only wisps left. His head felt like a ton of bricks had been dropped on him (worse then any drop kick Reborn could deliver, though he would never admit it); it was thumping and pulsating under his skin, pressure building under his barely-focusing eyes.

His vision was hardly clear - it was like when you first woke up and your eyelashes were stuck together with sleep and water, it was blurred and the only solid thing that Tsuna could work out were colours and formless shapes. It had put him in a vulnerable position while he was fighting and the only thing that had kept him _in _that battle was his intuition and instincts that Reborn had sharpened into crystal.

His clothes were cut up and his hair was stuck to his skin from sweat, having overexerted himself too much for one day; acid was building up in his joints and he could only wince when thinking of his stiffing bones and how uncomfortable his protesting form would be when he woke up (- _if_ he decided to wake up). Cuts were oozing a steady amount of blood and deeper, more worrying wounds were making crimson drip from the openings and run down his skin as he forced himself to keep moving; bruises were an off-angry red colour and most had swollen and risen with a revenge.

Needless to say if someone - even a low class assassin - were to attack, Tsuna would not be able to protect himself, he could barely move as his wounds were seen to. Shamal, that day, hadn't complained about how he only treated women and was strangely silent during his examination. It was enough to make the boy think that the world was coming to an end.

His wounds had been treated; his torso set in stiff bandages (the doctor saying that he had cracked two of his ribs, bruised another three and that he was very lucky that he hadn't broken any); disinfected his smaller cuts and bruises; given him tablets for the headache that had been currently warring in his head; stitched the horrible lacerations, four of which needed more then five; treated the burns (focusing slightly on his scarred hands - which was beyond the worse and sadly, what had been caused had been caused by his own Sky flame) before Shamal finally started asking about his vision.

The Italian had sighed tiredly to himself, inwardly putdown with having to treat such serious injuries on someone so young - someone who did not deserve such harsh handling and who hadn't raised his fists for himself - for someone else a year ago.

He flashed the light through hazed and obviously unfocussed chocolate eyes that watered more then they were as the boy bit his lip harshly in an attempt to keep his orbs open, his newly bandaged hands balled in his jeans as his shoulders rounded harshly - infuriating his injuries as he did so.

Sighing through his nose, Shamal turned his little light off and sat back in his seat as Vongola blinked though the doctor understood that he likely couldn't see 'All I can say is that your one lucky brat, Sawada' he said bluntly, avoiding preamble even if they didn't have the Vongola's guardians, Varia, Shimon and Arcobaleno all gathering outside having already dealt with them quickly (the more likely to die, i.e. Xanxus had been sent off to the hospital earlier) just to get to the silently suffering Sky wielder.

The brunet look mildly surprised, but whatever reaction he gave was dimmed and not as…lively as they once were, it was like the boy was a second or two out from the real world but that was from exhaustion and Shamal honestly couldn't blame the kid with the amount of damage he had come back with this time. No wonder Reborn had started to say enough was enough.

What was it and stubbornness when it came to the damn Sun Archobaleno's students? It was ridiculous.

'Yeah, you heard right, kid. _Lucky_' Shamal stressed the word, his face bland as he folded his arms over his chest 'Your eyes are fucked for the next few days; see me again if their still giving you trouble in a couple of weeks and your concussed from…whatever the hell you did with your head. Your retina or optic nerve doesn't seem to be damaged and your skull is intact so I can clear you to go home if you stay in bed for the next few days and don't exorcise but' he breathed, his eyes as serious as they had ever been with the boy '_But_ and this is a very big but, I will admit you into hospital if I even think your doing what your not supposed to.' he ran a hand through his hair; he wasn't used to this - hadn't been for awhile and assessing Tsuna's wounds had reminded him that he was indeed a doctor.

Tsuna's eyes flickered to the side in a nervous gesture 'I - I…What about Reborn -'

'Doctors orders.' Shamal glared and Tsuna flinched ever so slightly, even if he couldn't make out the expression just yet, the brunet heard the annoyance and strictness in the usually perverted man's tone 'I don't think you fully understand how close you've come to cracking your head open, forfeiting your sight, dropping dead from blood loss or losing a limb.' Tsunayoshi paled further into a sickly ash colour that any other day would have made the doctor slightly pitiful. But not today; he was the doctor to the future head of Vongola, he was responsible even if he had never acted like it before and Tsuna had come awfully close this time around.

'I'm not afraid to drug you if I have to; you are not well. And you will rest.'

'W-what do I do -'

Shamal's eyebrow twitched. How had no one just killed the brat yet? He had no regard for his own body, it was too young and underdeveloped for this kind of stress 'Reborn will not be making you train until your well enough. He wouldn't push you off a mountain without some kind of reassurance you wouldn't end up part of the floor. And I can't give you a bill of health for at least a week'

'A-alright…' Tsuna finally submitted and Shamal huffed.

The silence stretched inside the clean examination, Shamal's eyebrow slowly raising as Tsuna stayed seated, fingers fiddling with one another. The boy either was not getting or completely ignoring the subtle hints of "I've finished now. Leave." however the boy's unsure and nervous aura is what kept him from throwing the kid out as he waited patiently.

'Something else you want, Vongola?' almost.

Tsuna looked up, his posture unlike what it should be for the victor of a battle 'Is…is everything okay? W-with the Arcobaleno?' his voice was undeniably worried, the sound just above a whisper but still able to carry in the silent room as it rung with sincerity and something…else.

Shamal frowned, wondering where this was coming from as he knew from a handful of glances while he was treating his other patents that Tsunayoshi had been watching the entire time and knew that everyone wasn't healthy per se but certainly able to heal - and would be soon, so why the boy was asking put him out a little.

'Why'd you ask?' he asked gruffly, curiously.

Tsuna's eyes wandered again, the brunet licking his lips as his legs bobbed up and down gently - probably from nerves Shamal thought first before reassessing on noting the tremors running down his muscles and with a sudden clarity, realised that he was trying to keep himself awake by keeping his body active; not allowing himself relax and continuing sending out messages to the brain.

'I…do - do you…know of the hyper intuition?' Tsuna inquired tentatively, realigning his eyesight with the doctor's.

Shamal's eyebrows furrowed further downwards 'Of course' that was obvious, near everyone in knowledge of the Vongola knew of it 'Why?'

'Well…well I've - I've got this horrible feeling…' Tsuna stated softly, eyes flickering downwards for a moment 'It's…probably nothing; I'm most likely tired…' he paused, he knew he hadn't been sleeping lately but the heat that wrapped itself around his stomach violently protested what he had just said, the warning buzz agreeing with the heat and causing even more discomfort 'But Reborn's always telling me I should…l-listen to it more a-and I thought I should just double check…' he trailed off.

Not good. Shamal knew immediately, Tsunayoshi Sawada was young and naive in some circumstances but his intuition was awakened and alert, not to mention that Reborn trusted it with his life, that was enough to prove to near anyone that the Vongola's Hyper Intuition was not something to be ignored. Yet Shamal knew that his results had been correct; nothing sans the injuries that would be well on their way to healing after a few treatments with some power Sun Flames - nothing was wrong there. So what was?

Almost, as if sensing Shamal's lack of answer, Tsuna stuttered; 'N-never mind, I - I must have been mistaken' glancing towards the door, the brunet stood and bowed as deeply was his current condition would always before he straightened as much as he could 'T-thank you for taking care of me and my…friends' he tact on the word like he was unsure himself and Shamal smirked; the boy was coming a long nicely 'I'll…see you around' the brunet murmured, not wanting to say "soon" because the only times he ever saw the doctor was when someone was ill and he didn't want to be this hurt for awhile.

'Sure' Shamal replied easily, lounging lazily on his chair as he swirled it slowly to watch Tsuna go; it had been a long day and he had been waiting (though he wouldn't admit it) for the Vongola to come to him, like they always did after something was fought for or protected and hadn't had much sleep because of it.

Tsuna's bandaged hand touched the handle and lingered there for a moment, not turning as he whispered 'Really, thank you' before the barrier was pulled open with as much strength as he could muster and stepped out, leaving a stilled Shamal behind him as he went to rejoin his family.

**-Line Break-**

His guardians were the first to greet him as he stood wobbly just a step away from the door he had closed behind him, their faces were flushed from the exertion that they had been through for the last few days, though their bodies hummed with the victory and good they had done, their eyes gleaming with a certain kind of grim happiness that had been born from everyone coming back together, however their expressions were set in worried lines as they watched his every twitch carefully.

They came to greet him of course but Tsuna couldn't help but notice how no one had touched him unnecessarily 'H-hey guys' he greeted softly - too softly as he tried a tired smile 'Sorry to keep you waiting…'

Yamamoto laughed easily, though his body kept switching from leaning on his left side to his right; as if his leg muscles couldn't handle the stain and needed a break. Probably Tsuna thought darkly 'No worries…how was it?' the lighter tone turned slightly stained and worried and the other chattered that had rumbled around them (like it always did) dulled as their attention turned to the weakened brunet who was struggling to keep himself standing.

'Fine' Tsuna replied hoarsely, the different types of medication suddenly weighing more in his back pockets with what he considered to be a lie 'But…Shamal sensei did tell me to take it easy'

Reborn perked up here, looking at his student curiously though Tsuna knew that Reborn probably either understood that his injuries was more then what he was telling or that the hit-man had been spying on him again and was listening in to the conversation 'How long?'

Tsuna's lips thinned and more then one set of eyebrows lowered 'A…week…'

'Tsuna.'

'Maybe two…' Tsunayoshi conceded stiffly, much to the rooms displeasure, though Tsuna's headache was slowly getting worse even with the supposed "strong" painkillers and soon the little vision he had was closing up, his body gaining weight - more and more weight that his limbs no longer felt like they belonged to him; a strange numbness coming over him as he tried to cling to the world around him.

Soon he was moving, being lead by strong, reassuring hands that he knew instinctively would always catch him if he were to fall. Tsuna was being pushed in the darkness - barely receptive to it and barely reactive to the worried friends as they tried to keep the brunet on his feet as they guided him to the car that had been waiting outside since it had brought them there and drove them to the Sawada household. The guardians realised pretty quickly that their Sky was no longer aware of his surroundings and was just holding on.

Reborn had hopped onto Tsuna's lap during the ride, black eyes watching Tsuna with mixed, hidden emotion as the brunet's head slumped onto Gokudera's shoulder, who stiffened and panicked silently. However Tsunayoshi's response time was nonexistent, his normally warm chocolate eyes were half-mast and unseeing as he stared unknowingly ahead, his lips parted slightly to allow slow puffs of air to escape.

Reborn pushed his back into Tsuna's stomach, though remembered to be gentle even when he did so to keep himself calm - to keep himself in check. Tsuna was here - Tsuna was safe now. And the assassin had never been prouder of the boy; "_Were you always by my side while thinking worthless things like that?.!_" "_You're not qualified to be a home tutor! This time, it's my turn. I'll educate you!_" this one skinny, "useless", weak boy was going to be a strong man - someone worth protecting; someone that you would feel honoured to stand with; someone who has - and who would always change the people he came into contact with.

What happened today showed Reborn that; would show the whole mafia world that.

Tsunayoshi Sawada had freed him - not just from the curse, but from the fate that he had thought for sure would be in his future. Reborn was known for his will, his die-another-day attitude but Tsuna had carried on where he had stopped, Tsuna had been the one to destroy the walls - the _fears_ that had plagued him since he had foolishly done that man's bidding. That had all vanished now and for the first time in years he felt…safe.

Tsuna - his student had given him that, and not even with ten life times worth of time could he repay the dept that had been made but that didn't mean that he wouldn't spend the rest of them trying. He owed him that much.

**-Line Break-**

Tsuna eyes flickered open - heavy and sticky, though he tried to remember when he had closed them as he unknowingly peered around the shadowed, blurred (through no fault of the lightings fault), while swallowing, his numb body was weighted like it was under water and all he managed was a twitch of the fingers.

'Don't bother, Tsuna. Stay still' a far off voice told his buzzing head. A foreign, small hand ran tenderly through his hair 'Just go back to sleep' his body would all too quickly comply but the heat was back (had it gone away?) and was telling him to stay awake. That he needed - _had_ to stay awake so he did, with a stiff shake of the head that all but creaked as he forced the barely visible movement.

There was a huff of laughter 'Why are you so stubborn on the stupidest things? You need some rest' the voice was almost coaxing but Tsuna, in his half-awake state listened to his gut. To what it was telling him 'I sent your guardians and Shimon home, they were quite persistent to stay after you fall asleep on Gokudera; gave him a heart attack' there was a quiet laugh 'He carried you in. Don't worry I told Mama that you had just worn yourself out after a long day; none the wiser. I've contacted Iemitsu; he'll be here soon and I also informed the Ninth of what happened; he's proud of you Tsuna, and wants to see you as soon as your up to it'

Tsuna's eyes blinked; they were stinging and begging to be closed but he knew that as soon as he did he would have lost the war and something told him that he didn't want that ' 'Spoke to Shamal too, he told me your current condition, idiot student.' the words were harsh but the tone was fond as the voice continued 'This was totally counterproductive; I'm meant to be allowing you to grow not slowing you down… . But you're your own person now, you've still got a lot to learn but maybe…' the voice trailed off hear before it came back 'I don't know how you do it Tsuna, I really don't'

There was a sigh and Tsuna's eyebrows furrowed however he didn't completely understand, the bed shifted, something moved closer and Tsuna's nose caught just a hint of rich chocolate and spices before they settled and he got used to them 'Before you, Tsuna, I never did like…things I didn't understand. They weren't safe; they were unknown so I didn't trust them.' the voice deepened 'That's how _I _was taught. In the dark you fire blind and don't hesitate but… I know you'll become the kind of person who'll be able to walk through that blackened state without flinching, without a weapon. Standing tall and straight without the need for suspicion or masks. That's how I see you.' the voice was certain; it made Tsuna settle and stir at the same time. Something about those words made his heart clench.

The patting continued and Tsuna started to lean into the touch 'I'm a hit-man, throughout my life I've only every trusted a handful of people, whereas you smile and accept every person you meet. That's the difference between us and that's why I trust you' his mellow tones held no malice, no hint of darkness; it was light and grateful 'And because of that - because you've gone out of your way to kill yourself for me I've decided that no matter the path you chose to walk in the future - to embrace or to destroy, I will stay by your side'

Tsuna's eyes continued to sting and the hand stilled for a second before it continued to move through his hair, something brushed against his cheek, wiping away something warm and wet that smeared lightly across his skin 'Silly Tsuna, you always cry for the strangest of reasons' the voice chided, though it wasn't at all a reprimand 'This is something I've chosen…because if it's Tsuna, being with you might not be so bad'

Tsuna's eyes were drooping without his knowledge, slowly being lolled to sleep through the soft sounds and kind touches. He felt warm. He felt safe; like a child in their mother's arms, it was like nothing could touch him in the dark - here and now. So safe…

'It's my choice so you know that you won't be able to get rid of me; I can be nearly just as stubborn as you if I have to be and I won't be taking no for an answer.' the voice hummed for a moment, chuckling softly; it was so _unusual for this voice _something in Tsuna's mind whispered that he couldn't quite hear or remember if he had 'This is something you've probably figured out, but I can be pretty selfish and this is another request that I want to ask you; the first was your best; when I first started to teach you. The second was…more of a demand that you didn't die and the third was for you to fight for me. I want to know if you would let a known, feared and despised killer stay by your side' there was a pause 'Though I know almost for certain you can't hear me; you'd be sputtering right now if you could, so I don't know why I'm asking but it feels right and…well, Yuni told be to speak with you with my Dying Will over the phone a little after you first fall asleep and I do owe you some honesty'

The buzzing in Tsuna's head increased until it almost blocked the voice out, but the brunet stubbornly clung to the sound, his heart hamming with the need for sleep 'It's something that I probably shouldn't expect; my contract with the Ninth will run out when you take over and if you don't want my services you can easily push me away' the little hand touched Tsuna's forehead, lightly brushing his bangs away 'But that wouldn't be like you at all, would it?' the voice asked wistfully, but it was obvious it didn't expect an answer 'After all, your Vongola's Sky' that was meant to mean something and if Tsuna's mind could process it better it probably would have.

A sudden sigh dragged Tsuna back to the small hand that had stilled atop his head, however the voice was going further and further away and his body was getting duller and duller 'It'll definitely cause some trouble but…but I want to stay with you, Tsuna'

And that was the last Tsuna knew of the world as his conscious was lost and his eyes slumped closed, his body going limper and his breath evening out in a dreamless slumber.

The heat curled about his stomach, burning in fury; screaming at him that this. Was. Not. Good. But this feeling was lost to him as was everything else, years later he would wish that he had been stronger and waited it out but now - now he was just a shattered, emotionally drained boy who wasn't thinking straight, if at all.

He'd remember later and it would stay with him.

**-Line Break-**

Waking was a bitch, his body sung bloody murder; complaining angrily at him as he pulled his eyelashes apart with the force it took to open his eyes. They were half lidded and as soon as they started to focus he noticed the headache banging under his temples; it hurt, like the rest of this damned body.

His limbs twitched as he experimented moving them from the curled inwards position he had aborted in his sleep. He hissed as the acid that had settled in his joints stiffened his bones - like he knew it would; he was moving like a creaky, rusty hinge. He winced, just stretching was a pain but he didn't want to go back to sleep, for some reason he felt restless and his intuition that had been refusing to let him relax told him that there was no time for a nap as he pushed himself up, already knowing in the pit of his stomach that something was wrong.

Using his stiff hand he rubbed his eyes that were still blurred and sore, rubbing away the sleep and moisture that had built up over night. He winced as his vision wandered around the room and landed on his curtains that were slightly ajar, the light that was steaming in was usually just a mocking morning glow that told him he had just been woken up by his arse of a tutor but now it felt like a slap across the face for his chocolate orbs that simply rejected anything too bright or too colourful.

Tsuna looked away, annoyed at the flashes that followed his vision as he did so, but focused his attention on yawning instead as he sat himself up with much difficultly, noting with some gratitude and some embarrassment that he was in his pyjamas.

His ribs protested as he positioned himself against the wall his bed was pushed up against, facing away from the window and stayed still for awhile to re-catch his breath as he recalled the following day and tried to retrace his steps but found with some irritation that he could only place so much. Checkerface stood out among other things, like the curse breaking and some bits and pieces of his time with Shamal before he started to draw up blanks.

Sighing softly he gave up; he'd let it come back to him in it's own time; there was no rush at the moment and Tsuna was pretty sure that when he stopped forcing it things would become clearer.

…Now, where was Reborn?

His gut burned, simmering below the skin; something was wrong. Reborn was always up before him, Tsuna understood that the hit-man had had a busy day yesterday but he was as hard headed as a mule; he'd never show weakness - wouldn't never hint at it. So where was he?

His eyes sought out a shadow; a small form hidden, but there was nothing so he looked up to the hit-man's hammock and didn't feel the relief he should of when he noticed the fedora that stuck out from there.

Before Tsuna knew what he was doing, he had stood -

- Wobbled and almost fall as he stammered on his injured feet and righted himself, limping his way to the hammock with his hands to his sides like a tightrope walker; like it was somehow going to help him stay up right even when the vertigo hit and he vaguely wandered if he would have to take some of that medication.

However those thoughts were pushed away as he reached the area right under his tutor's bed, swallowing dryly not just from his dry throat but from remembering what happened the last time he disturbed the assassin's sleep. He cringed but he heat rolled and he looked up.

'R-Reborn?' he called tentatively, only a hint of fear in his voice but it was outweighed with this unknown and seemingly irrational concern.

No answer.

'R-Reborn?' Tsuna called again, licking his lips as he tried to stain his barely seeing eyes into focusing on the bed in the corner nock of his ceiling 'I - I know you - you don't like it when I wake you up but… but you also told me - me to listen… to listen to my intuition and - and I'm worried' he admitted, the fire spread, spreading to his legs and his arms. It tingled and although it didn't intend to harm him (it was doing what it was doing to keep himself safe after all) it was uncomfortable at best and had started to burn.

When it reached his chest, it was when he responded 'I-if you don't answer me then - then I - I'll do something you really don't like! I know you pretend to sleep a lot and I also know that you wouldn't sleep through anything; you're an assassin and - and I'm really worried, Reborn!'

Nothing.

The fire continued to spread and Tsuna knew now that it was no longer irrational; Reborn wouldn't ignore him after that, he may smack him over the head but his tutor wouldn't allow him to cook him like this not after what happened yesterday and not when Tsuna was feeling so weak.

Glancing around the room, he heavily pottered over to his desk chair before dragging it over to the hammock with much difficultly. Sweat prickled his skin; he really wasn't up to this and somewhere in his mind he knew that if Shamal found out he hadn't stayed in bed and _still_ that he really would end up drugged in some kind of coma until his wounds healed. But he couldn't regret this as he positioned the desk chair underneath his tutor's bed and went about getting himself on it, hoping to whatever deity was up there he didn't just prove how dame he was and that Reborn was just playing some kind of cruel joke on him and that said hit-man didn't come drop kicking onto the floor where he'd floor on his head.

'Reborn?' he murmured, conscious of how close he now was as he stood shakily on top the seat. His tutor still didn't reply and his vision was still too unclear to trust right now, so with a frail hand he reached out and timidly allowed his appendage to lean against his tutor's forehead, when he got no kind of noticeable reaction (like the hit-man waking up and demanding why he (Tsuna) thought he could touch him so familiarly) he allowed his weak fingers to push under the fedora and stoke lightly at the onyx bangs.

And then the moment were his life took a U-turn and his world came crumbling down. In one happy gurgle that definitely wasn't meant to come from a hit-man and definitely wasn't meant to come from Reborn. His insides froze and his blood felt like it was flowing backwards when a small, chubby hand patted his other hand that had come up to hold the hammock to steady himself. The movement held little control and wasn't a gesture his tutor would ever make; it was too sloppy.

Swallowing, Tsuna did something he knew he shouldn't; he focused the little amount of Dying Will Flame he had that was exhausted and only just restoring itself behind his sore eyes to help remove the clouds that shadowed his vision.

A sharp pain shot through his head and he had to bite down a hiss as his sight did clear slightly. He blinked, closing his eyes tightly before he opened them and stared down at the hit-man and gasped a choked gasp. The air caught in his throat when he was able to see the rough outline of deep, ebony eyes blinking up at him curiously, the other's small lips tugging in a smile, his cheeks flushed as his legs kicked around in excitement at the new arrival, both his hands reaching up to pull at Tsuna's checks.

Something had gone wrong.

Something had gone horrible wrong.

The curse was meant to be broken - but - but this was…why? Why did this happen? Tsuna had to swallow again, his stomach doing back flips as sickness crawled at his throat. The Flames dissipated and his body heavily swayed from on top the chair. Barely sensing the danger he was in as he was becoming hazardously close to falling as he lost his support when he picked Reborn up from underneath his armpits, garnering a delighted squeal as the baby clapped his hands together happily, eyes shining.

Tsuna brought Reborn closer to his face and a part of his heart shattered.

This was not the tutor who had turned his life upside with a simple flyer and a gun. Who had stood by him and in a way protected him. This was not his tutor. There was no recognition in those ebony eyes, no understanding, no -

His thoughts shattered as his legs finally gave up under him, his eyes widened as the world spun and he fell. Tsuna could feel the air underneath him and the panicked that sprang from his stomach that made him even dizzier.

And then there was a scream, a baby, high-pitched scream that made the brunet's insides clench. Tsuna's arms coiled instinctively around the bundle he was holding that could no longer protect himself. The bundle that may not remember but still was. And with sudden clarity, rolled his body with a certain grace that he was trained to perform as he was in mid-fall and twisted in such a way so that no harm would come to the baby.

Tsuna landed heavily, with a loud, echoing thump that must have echoed painfully loud down stairs. The brunet stopped himself from screaming as the hurt sprung forth - far was then the dull agony that it was before. Tsuna rolled into himself in a edgy and jerky movement that he had not commanded.

He groaned softly and knew with a grimace that he would not be able to stand up by himself.

'Tsu-kun?' his mother called, a certain worry in her voice; it was not his usual fall, it was too simple - too dead. His normal clumsiness resulted in various bangs and yelps. That was not this. This was the kind of fall that brought concern and he did not have the energy - the strength to call down; to appease his mother.

The aches hummed with a madness that made him gag. Tsuna did not like this kind of tired pain; it was not born from fighting to stand against an opponent, it was simply recovery. And he hated it.

He barely heard the floorboards creak 'Tsu-kun? Is everything alright?'

Tsuna knew his mother should not see him like this - could not. It would force him to answer some very uncomfortable questions and more importantly - lie. He would be forced to lie. Something that always made him feel…like he was betraying her.

Another gurgle brought him back. Tsuna readjusted himself to the best of his ability and looked down to the baby in his arms and simply shook his head; he couldn't see 'Sorry' he whispered coarsely 'Sorry'

Just then a knock appeared on the door; it was sharp and jerky. Tsuna tensed, only to be surprised when a voice that absolutely wasn't his mother's questioned him 'Juudiame?'

Tsuna took a sharp intake of air and he never felt more relieved to hear the Storm 'Go -' he coughed harshly. God, Shamal was going _kill _him, never mind drug 'Gokudera-kun…? I-is k-kaa-san w-with you?'

There was a pause before the right-hand man replied; 'Yes… . Are you alright?' he asked tentatively.

Tsuna shut his eyes shut and willed Reborn in his arm not to make to much nose; his mother was naive but not stupid; she'd know something was wrong and ask why the tutor was…no longer a tutor 'Y-yeah…but - but I-I'm not… . I'm stuck; n-not decent.' he blurted, trying to sound embarrassed but all he could hear was a lie 'A-and I can't untangle my top from m-my arms. D-do you think you could help?'

He could hear their muffled voices before a pair of footsteps turned and walked away, disappearing. The door opened more quickly then he thought Hayato would; the right-hand man was always meant to act properly after all but he realised when the barrier snapped shut again that Gokudera had called him on his bluff.

'J-Juudaime!' the smoker exclaimed, instantly by his bosses side and trying his best to pull the brunet up as carefully as he could - still eliciting a pained moan as he picked him up and carried him to the bed. Chocolate eyes peered at him, but Gokudera could tell grimly that Tsuna wasn't really seeing him.

Hayato moved to the bed steadily, gently laying his boss on the mattress when he noticed. When his eyes settled on the baby in Tsuna's arms 'Ju-'

'G-Gokudera-kun?' the brunet asked while going against the right-hand's wishes and sitting himself up against the head of the bed 'I- I need you to do something for me'

Hayato looked taken aback but quickly focused and tried not to allow himself to think on why the greatest hit-man in the world was now tugging his bosses hair and chewing his nightshirt 'Y-Yes?'

Tsuna's eyes were closing, the new injury having done enough damage to try and send him to oblivion 'I…I ne-need you to - to call Shamal sensei' he informed in less then a whisper, his voice drifting as he tried to hang on. He could feel Gokudera's eyes searching his body 'S-shoulder' he shuddered.

Hayato's eyebrows frowned and went to inspect the injury when Tsunayoshi continued 'A-and g-get Otosan. N-need to t-talk…to…him…'bout Lal…' Gokudera's worried blob was the last thing Tsuna saw before the black descended.

**-Line Break-**

The next time Tsuna woke up, it was instant. Consciousness was brought back like someone had just thrown ice water over him, his skin prickling and gasping for air as his eyes snapped open. He always jerked upwards when a set of strong hands held him down.

He panicked before a guff voice began to talk; '- Vongola! Would you calm down!' the brunet stilled, blinking at the stained face hovering over him. He knew this man, of course he knew this man. His body relaxed to a degree and he tried to see past him, his eyes falling on two forms who he recognised almost instantly. Gokudera and Iemitsu.

But Tsuna turned back to Shamal and the first thing that came out of his mouth didn't completely surprise them; 'Where's Reborn?' his arms were empty and he knew Reborn wasn't in the room.

The question brought about three simultaneous grimaces. Iemitsu stepped forward, knowing that it wasn't the other two men's place to answer 'Tsuna…you need to understand that -'

'…_I've decided to stay by your side'_

Tsuna's eyebrows furrowed; he didn't appreciate that; Iemitsu was coddling him and underestimating him and he didn't need it on top everything else 'Where's Reborn?' he repeated.

Gokudera glanced at Iemitsu meaningfully and the CEDF leader looked back; sharing a silent message before the right-hand nodded and walked out the room 'Tsuna…Reborn's not…Reborn's not what-' at Tsuna's harsh glare, the man stopped and awkwardly cleared his throat 'What…what happened?' clearly inquiring about the rather new injury.

'…_I've chosen…because if it's Tsuna, being with you might not be so bad'_

Tsuna's eyes flickered from his fathers to Shamal as the doctor helped him sit up after the brunet had tugged on his sleeve 'I thought it was time to perfect my skills as an acrobat with a spiny chair and a hammock'

Sarcasm. That was knew.

'Tsuna.' Iemitsu almost whined, shoulders sagging.

The brunet sighed, shifting on the bed 'I…had a bad feeling…' he shivered 'I…just had a bad feeling' before anyone could add to the conversation Gokudera stepped through the door with a crying baby in his arms.

Tsuna's eyes widened at the wails and would have been out of the bed on pure impulse only if it had not been for Shamal 'Wha -'

'He's been like that since you collapsed' the doctor huffed, folding his arms over his chest as soon as he was sure that Tsuna wouldn't do something as foolish as stand 'Nothing's been able to calm him'

Almost immediately, Tsuna reached for his tutor and Gokudera complied by gently lowering the crying infant into his bosses arms 'Support his head' Shamal instructed stiffly and Tsuna changed his hold so that Reborn's head was in the nock of his arm and raised a little higher, tenderly bobbing the child in his arms up and down as he tried to focus on Reborn.

The three hit-man were startled still when Tsuna almost effortlessly stopped the harsh sobs that Reborn had been producing for hours. Unknowing of the surprised stares he was receiving and what he had just down as he bit his lip '…What's happened to him?' he whispered, but didn't drawl on the answer as he quickly looked up to his father 'Lal?.! What about Lal?' at Iemitsu's silence Tsuna's heart thumped harder 'T-Then Colonnello?' nothing 'Fong?' still silence 'S-Skull?' the clock ticked 'Verde?' Reborn patted his cheek in interest 'Mammon?' Tsuna swallowed, his dread growing as he stared at the now-defenceless baby 'Yuni' he choked out 'What about Yuni?'

Iemitsu stepped to the foot of the bed; there was no use going into this gently with Tsuna getting so round up as it was 'Yuni…is fine. Vongola checked with the Giglio Nero as soon as you were brought to Shamal…' the CEDF leader admitted stiffly 'She is - was the Sky, her curse was different to the other Arcobaleno… . The changes that have happened to Reborn and the others though…It has to do with the breaking of the curse'

Iemitsu's lips thinned and he looked to his son who was holding Reborn closely; they were far closer then a lot of people every realised 'If I'm saying this right then…the Tri-Ni-Sette was what demanded the Arcobaleno's current form, but it was also what kept them…what they were - _who_ they were, Tsuna…'

The brunet shook his head in denial 'No…' he whispered in a broken voice.

'I'm sorry, son. They can't go back to their previous selves'

'_It'll definitely cause some trouble but…but I want to stay with you, Tsuna'_

**-Line Break-**

**Information/Translation:**

"Sensei" - Japanese 'Teacher', 'Doctor'

"Kaa-san" - Japanese 'Mum'

"Otosan" - Japanese 'Dad'

"Bifröst" - I came up with the name from Norse mythology, it's the bridge that leads from our world, or realm (Earth) to what we consider Heaven. I chose it because of the reason for raindows and how a bridge will be needed for everything.

**A/N (26.02.13) - **

So...Hi. Well this is awkward, but this is my knew story; took the best part of two evenings to write but I hope this was OK. I thought of this awhile ago but had some problems structuring it; after all, it was just a thought of "How much does the curse actually do", "What would happen if Reborn lost this part of himself?" and of course I also wanted to kick the ending of the real Reborn! Because the last few pages with Reborn walking away...I just thought it was sad. I didn't like how Reborn just left, it didn't sit right with me; I know that his title was always "Tutor" and tutors leave when their no longer needed but I always thought the bond between them was stronger then that - that their was more to the relationship. Or maybe I've just gone crazy fan girl and I'm completely out of it.

Either way I hope this turned out alright.

Just so you know and read what I'm about to say (this AN isn't put here for space) that this ISN'T a Reborn**X**Tsuna or Tsuna**X**Reborn. Sometimes I deny pairings just for a review (and I' am profoundly grateful for those) to pop up and say "Awesome" Blur**X**Blur" please do not do that to me this time! This is ParentalTsuna! to three lucky raindows! Yep you read right. Muh Hah Ha Ha! The pairing that I will, however write is Tsuna**X**Haru, in the manga or whatnot it might push towards Kyoko and I don't mind the pairing but theres a reason I've chosen against it this time (again).

Anyway, I think that's all I've got to say... I just hope everyone likes it; I'm a little nervous about this story (^^")

**LiveJournal:** sky-flower24

**Tumblr:** ozorawings

I** Apologise **if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

**Thank you** to everyone who added '_Bifröst_' to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review, you also have my gratitude for reading.

**OW**


End file.
